Secrets
by princessKxoxo
Summary: Sakura was a normal highschool girl. She had her boyfriend, bestfriend, and her enemies. But what happens when new guy Sasuke Uchiha lays eyes on her? And what an Uchiha wants, he gets.
1. Mixed Emotions

**Hey guys! New story, im still working on 'Find me, Sasuke-kun', but im stuck on it. But i'll update it soon! Anyways, enjoy and REVIEW! xoxo,**

**princessKxoxo**

* * *

"Sakura, calm down! Tell me what happened!" Ino told her pinkette bestfriend.

"Please stop crying, S-Sakura!" Hinata following behind.

Sakura had just gotten to school, she couldnt help but fight the tears.

She turned around to her friends, her face tomato red and tears streaming down her face uncontrolably.

"We almost made love last night. But he kept saying it was just sex! I was just his stupid sex toy!" Sakura yelled referring to her boyfriend Kiba, as Ino and Hinata created a barrier around her, hugging their bestfriend. The hallway was so crowded and loud, nobody could hear her except Ino and Hinata.

"Sakura, im sure Kiba loves you. Dont put yourself down, please. He was stupid to do that, we love you forehead." Ino said squeezing Sakura. Hinata nodded in agreement, hugging her tighter.

Sakura frowned, "Just sex..." She whispered, tears pouring out even more.

_**Flashback**_

_Kiba squeezed her twin mounds in the palm of his hands. _

_"K-Kiba-kun..." Sakura moaned. _

_He captured her lips, and slipped his tongue into her mouth, wanting to taste her so bad. His tongue plunged deep in her throat, but he didnt care if he was choking her or not. He broke away so they could catch their breath. He leaned down and sucked on Sakuras' nipple, his tongue swirling around the bud. _

_Meanwhile, his hand lingered down under her skirt and underwear. _

_"Get ready baby." He spoke. _

_He slid one finger in, and then added 2 more and he pumped them in and out rapidly._

_"Aah! Kiba!" He loved when she screamed his name. _

_"I-Im c-!" He felt Sakuras sweet juices flood all over his fingers. He pulled them out and licked the juice off of his fingers and then took the rest of her clothes off, his too. _

_He reached for the condom, and slid it on his member. _

_Sakura blushed. "Make love to me Kiba-kun." she whispered as she reached up and brought his head down to kiss him. _

_"Chill Sakura, its just sex." _

_"W-What?" _

_"Be quiet. Now are you ready?" _

_Sakuras vision became a blur as she felt her tears coming. _

_"N-No." She got up, gathered her clothes, and left. _

_**End of flashback**_

Sakura rubbed her eyes, as she held her friends hands and went to class and they all took their seats.

They had assigned seats so the 3 werent sitting by eachother.

Kakashi Sensei walked into the classroom, with a boy Sakura had never reconized before.

He had Onyx eyes Raven-black hair, and you could tell he had a body by just looking at him. Girls were already infatuated by him. Sakura rolled her eyes as she saw some of them drooling.

"Class, this is our new student, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, would you please take a seat next to.. um, Sakura Haruno." He said pointing to the pinkette.

"Hn."

Death glares pointed towards Sakuras way.

Sakura didnt look at him when he sat down. It was like she didnt even know he was there.

Sasuke could tell Sakura had been crying due to her eyes being puffed.

He examined her. Where the hell did she get pink hair from?

After class, the bell rang and everyone scattered.

Sakura had went to her locker to put some of her books up.

"We need to talk." She heard a voice behind her. And she turned around.

It was Kiba.

"What." She said harshly.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"I dont know, why dont you go ask another one of your sex toys."

"Sex toy? Sakura, What the hell?"

"i loved you, we were supposed to make love to eachother. But you called it sex. 'Its just sex'." She repeated his words.

"What so now we can fuck? I mean damn Sakura."

Tears began to stream down her face. She pushed him, hard.

"No, we cant _fuck... _you never loved me.." She began to walk away when she felt him tug on her wrist and pull her back to him.

"Let me-"

"Back off, Dick." Sakura looked up to see who had just spoke.

Onyx met Emerald and she suddenly knew who it was.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Kiba said glaring at him.

"I dont like to introduce myself to people im about to beat the fuck out of. Now let her go." Sasuke told him.

"What did you just say?"

"I didnt studder."

Thats when Kiba lifted his fist to punch Sasuke.

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled.

By now, they already had a group around the 3. People edging them on to fight, and girls screaming 'dont touch my Sasuke-kun'

"Kiba, its over. Were over. Now just leave us alone and go away. Please." Sakura spoke with such calmness, even though she was screaming on the inside. She gave both boys one last look, and walked away. With an Uchiha following her.

Sasuke grabbed Sakuras' arm and took her into an empty classroom.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Sakura said to him.

"What, no thank you?" A smirk appeared on his face.

"Thank you. Now what do you want?"

"Why were you crying earlier?"

Her eyes widened. He knew?

"i dont even know you, why should i tell you?"

"Because i just took up for your ass back there."

"You didnt have to do that, so i dont have to tell you."

"Im going to find out anyway."

"Like i said, i dont know you. And dont plan to. I know alot of girls are drooling over your ass in this school, but im not one of them. So you can go find some other fan girl to toy with. Okay, Uchiha?"

Sasuke smirked. He found this attitude of hers... sexy.

"Who are you?" he suddenly blurted out.

"What?"

"This 'tough girl' shit, is getting annoying."

" tough girl shit? Im sorry im not fucking kissing the ground you walk on."

Sasuke knew she was hiding something. He read her like a book, she was so easy to see through. She had secrets, barried deep. And for some reason Sasuke wanted to learn more about this girl, and find out what those secrets were. He didnt know what, but something about her made him attracted to her. He had to know.

"hn, here."

He got out a piece of paper from his things, a pencil, and wrote his number down and gave it to her.

"Who said i wanted this?" she asked, taking the piece of paper.

"If you didnt want it, you wouldnt have accepted the paper into your hands. So now i know you wanted it." He smirked.

Suddenly, she blushed and she didnt even know why.

He smirked at this, and began walking out of the room.

"I-I'll text you?" She stutted.

"Thats what i gave it to you for. Dont keep me waiting, Haruno." He said, and left.

She stood there. She was feeling so many emotions.

Hurt, because Kiba was such a prick and used her. Confused, on why Kiba did what he did. Angry, that she fell for his stupid game.

And then theres this new feeling. She has no idea what it is. Shes never felt it before. But it sends tingles down her body, It makes her blush for no reason, and stutter.

She doesnt know what it means, all she knows is that it started right after a certain encounter with none of than, Sasuke Uchiha.

What has she gotten herself into?

* * *

**How was it? I hope you all enjoy. I've been having soccer tryouts this week, so i'll be busy but I'll update soon. please REVIEW! Love you all. xoxo.**


	2. Hide N Seek

**Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. You all are amazing!**

**Sorry, i know i had a few errors, please excuse them. Soccer tryouts start tomorrow so i might update a few times today, or once today and tomorrow ****night.**** Anyways, enjoy and Review please! xoxo.**

* * *

School had ended for the day, and as always Sakura met up with Ino and Hinata.

"Hey, i saw you with that new guy earlier what were you all doing?" Ino asked.

Sakura blushed. What happened with Sasuke kept replaying in her mind.

"Oh, i just thanked him for sticking up for me with Kiba."

Ino smirked. "Okay, we'll go with that."

"I-I heard you all broke up?"

"Yeah, we did Hinata. I told him it was over..."

"WHAT? Sakura Haruno is single?"

Sakura nodded. She still cared for Kiba though, hell she still loved him. But she wouldnt admit that to herself.

The three friends walked out of school, and into Hinatas' car. They were going to Narutos house because they always hung out at Narutos on mondays. Sakura got out her phone and added Sasukes number in.

* * *

_From: Sakura Haruno_

_To: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Hey, its sakura._

* * *

"Girls, im going to throw a party this week and i have no idea what im going to wear!"

"I-It'll be fine, we can go shopping Ino!" Hinata cheered with joy.

* * *

_To: Sakura Haruno_

_From: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Hey. Are you heading to narutos?_

* * *

Sakuras eyes widened, How did he know Naruto? And how did he know she was going over there?

"Hello, earth to Sakura?" Ino said, waving a hand infront of her friends face.

"Huh? Oh sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was wanting to know if you had anything i could wear to the party?"

"Oh, no. I'll have to go shopping too."

She heard Ino groan and Hinata laugh.

* * *

_To:Sasuke Uchiha_

_From: Sakura Haruno_

_yeah, how do you know him?_

* * *

_To: Sakura Haruno_

_From: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Childhood friends. Well, im here and were waiting for you guys. Sext ya later pinky._

* * *

Sakura almost gasped. He texted back so fast! And... sext? Her phone vibrated again.

* * *

_To: Sakura Haruno_

_From: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Opps, i ment text, not sext... stupid auto correct. ;)_

* * *

Sakura blushed. She knew good and well he ment to put sext. This boy was driving her insane.

"Were here!" Hinata shouted.

Sakura thought that was the first time in her life she heard Hinata NOT studder.

She laughed at this thought as she opened the door to Narutos house.

She saw Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke on the couch, just sitting there doing nothing. Were they really that bored?

"Girls finally, your here! We were so bored." Naruto jumped up and ran to hug Hinata.

"We noticed" Ino replied.

Sakura smiled at how red Hinatas' face was.

She saw Ino run over to Shikamaru and sit at on his lap to greet him with a kiss.

Sasuke saw that Sakura noticed this and he smirked.

"Your turn." Sasuke winked at her and patted his lap.

Sakura blushed. "In your dreams, Uchiha."

Naruto walked over and sat by Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, this is Sasuke. We were friends when we were kids until he moved. But now hes back, right teme!"

"Hn, shut up Dobe."

Sakura went to sit down inbetween Sasuke and Shikamaru and Ino.

Ino smirked. "So Sasuke, did Sakura thank you for saving her from Kiba?"

Sakuras eyes widened.

"Yeah, but she can thank me again later." He smirked and went to go wrap his arm around Sakura, but she moved away. Her face was flushed red.

"S-So, what are we going to do today Naruto?" Sakura asked, changing subject.

"Lets play a game!"

"What game?"

"Hide N go seek!"

"...seriously?"

"Im up for it." Shikamaru chimned in.

"Me too!" Hinata and Ino agreed.

"Alright, i'll count!" Naruto said, and everyone ran off somewhere. Sakura looked at Sasuke who was smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and ran off into a room.

Sasuke went into Narutos walk in closet and layed down to where he was hidden.

He heard the closet door open and shut.

_'shit, naruto found me already?'_

Sakura had opened Narutos closet door, and tripped over someones foot.

She fell onto Sasuke. And she cursed at herself. How dumb is she?

Sasuke met Sakuras deep emerald eyes. Sakura was ontop on Sasuke, in Narutos closet.

Sasuke smirked.

"I knew we'd be in this position someday, i just didnt know it would be this soon."

"Dont flatter yourself, Sasuke."

Sasuke put a finger on her lips to hush her.

His eyes met hers and he put his hand on the back of her neck and leaned in.

Their lips were inches apart. Just a little more...

The door shot open. "Found you Teme!.. and.. sakura? What are you all doing in here?"

Sakura scrambled to her feet and ran out the door.

Sasuke got to his feet. "We werent doing anything." He told him, before following after Sakura.

"Sakura where are you going?" Ino asked as Sakura bolted out of the door, Sasuke close behind her.

Everyone looked at eachother with a confused look before following the two.

"Sakura, where the hell are you going?" Sasuke yelled, speedly walking behind her.

"Go away." She told him, as she continued to walk.

"Damnit! whats wrong!"

"I cant get close to you like this. I cant have a relationship with you Sasuke. We just met, and i just got out of one, and im still scarred by it."

"I dont want a fucking relationship. I want to know you, i want to know who you are. Im not Kiba, and you know that Sakura."

She turned around to face him, some tears coming out of her eyes. "You dont want to get close to me, Sasuke. I get attached too easily, and i'll just be trouble for you. You dont know my past, and you dont want to!"

He took a step closer to her. They were so close to eachother. His hand reached up and stroked her cheek softly. "But what if i do?"

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

Why did Sakura feel this way? What made her bring her arms up, and wrap around his neck? What gave her those butterflies in her stomach? Shes never felt any of this before. Not even with Kiba.

Sasuke leaned in to make the kiss deeper. The kiss sent sensations down his body, making him want more. He needed to know who she really was, and what made her that way. He needed to know, why this 'little attraction' turned into a huge one in just a matter of hours. He needed to know why she was crying earlier in school. He had so many questions, and he knew she had some too. But he needed answers.

And he knew this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Woohoo, finally! (: I hope you all enjoyed. I'll update soon. **

**Sorry, i know i had a few errors in there, please ignore them, im terribly sorry for that!**

**Review please! If your confused on anything, PM me and i'll be happy to answer! xoxo.**


	3. Savior

**Hey everyone! 2nd update today, woooohooo (:**

**Please excuse any errors that you saw, if you saw any, im sorry about that.**

**btw, i dont own naruto at all! If i did, Sasuke and Sakura would be together, haha! **

**Theres going to be a little time skip, please dont hate me!**

**Anyways, enjoy. I'll update soon.**

* * *

A week and four days had past, and it was Friday. The day of Inos party.

Sasuke and Sakura had gotten closer. Although Sakura still hadnt opened up all the way to Sasuke. He still had some questions, but he knew she wasnt ready to answer any of them.

Sasuke was over Sakuras house. He went over there after school last wednesday and hes been going over everyday since.

"Are you going to Inos party?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. "Are you going?" she replied.

"Now i am." He smirked at her.

Sakura was about to say something before her phone rang.

"Hello?... Oh hey Ino... Oh, thats okay. I'll find one... okay, bye pig."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, she knew he wanted to know what was said on the other line.

"yeah um, do you mind giving me a ride there?"

* * *

_5 hours later._

Sakuras door bell rang. "Come in!" She yelled from her room at the top of the stairs.

Sasuke walked into Sakuras house, and the smell of strawberries filled his nose so he knew she had just taken a shower recently. God, it smelled so good.

When Sakura came downstairs, his eyes widened.

She was wearing a white strapless dress, just above her knees, and had ruffles at the bottom.

Sakura blushed at his long stare.

He was wearing a grey V neck shirt, and cargo shorts.

"If you wanted to see me in a tux, thats not gonna happen, Im not a dressup kind of guy."

Sakura shook her head, "Lets go."

They got into his car, and began driving over to Inos.

"Im impressed Saks."

He's began calling her Saks just recently, and she didnt mind. She thought it was cute. She called him Sasu-cakes, he hated it and thats the only reason why she called him that so much.

"With what?"

"You. Going out in _that._"

"Whats wrong with it?"

"Nothing, im just going to have to pry alot of guys off you tonight."

She blushed. "You would have to?"

"Yeah, since i am your date tonight."

"Since when?"

"Since you asked me to give you a ride."

* * *

They arrived at Inos, and walked inside.

About two hours had passed since they had gotten there, and Sasuke hadnt seen Sakura in a while.

Last time he saw her, she was having a few drinks. And he knew this was her first time drinking, so he promised himself he would keep extra watch on her, but he turned away to talk for 5 minutes, and she was gone and he couldnt find her. He found Naruto and Hinata dancing with eachother. "Hey Dobe, have you seen Sakura?" He asked.

"I saw her go in that room with that guy, i think his name was Sai!" He pointed to a room, as he tried to yell louder than the music.

"And you let her?" Sasuke raged, not waiting for Narutos response. He never liked Sai. He had always tried to hit on Sakura, and Sasuke didnt like that. He stormed off into the direction of the room, and tried to turn the door knob, but it was locked. He cursed to himself before lifting his foot, and kicking the door down.

He looked into the room, and he saw Sai taking Sakuras dress off, before turning into the direction of the door.

Sasuke said nothing, He went over to Sakura, helped her put her dress back on, and headed towards the door.

Sasuke turned and looked at Sai. And before Sai knew it, he was out cold due to Sasuke punching him in the face. "Thats for trying to take advantage of her, dick."

"Come on Sakura, your going home." He picked drunk Sakura up, and flopped her over his shoulder and he made his way out of the house. He caught Ino before he left,

"I'll pay for the door, and explain everything later." He told her, and went to his car. He got to Sakuras house, picked up Sakura and went and opened the door. _'damn this girl never locks her door.' _he thought after he shut the door and locked it behind him.

"Sasuke, whyd you do that to the poor boy, we were just having fun." Sakura pouted as Sasuke layed her down into bed. Sasuke thought she looked so cute when she pouted like that.

"Be quiet, Sakura and go to bed."

"Please... dont go. Stay."

Sasuke looked down at his pink haired drunk friend. He sighed, plopping down on the bed beside her. As soon as she fell asleep, Sasuke got up, and moved himself to the couch, where he himself, fell asleep.

* * *

_Next morning._

Sakura woke up, with the biggest headache in the world. "What did i do last night, and how did i end up back here?" She asked herself, out loud. She got up, and took a shower. She changed into some comfortable sweatpants, and a tank top. "Ugh, my head is killing me!" She shouted, walking into the living room. She screamed when she saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch. He woke up to this, and stretched.

"What the hell are you screaming for, are you crazy?"

"Why are you in my house? And what happened last night?" Sakura demanded.

"You were took drunk to even stand last night, Sakura. I found you about to have sex with that Sai guy, so i took you home before anything happened. You asked me to stay, so i did."

Sakuras spine shivered. She almost lost her virginity..

"Wait, last night... did me and you..?"

"No." Sasuke replied.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she sat down on the couch.

"Im so sorry you had to see me like that. Ugh, i was so stupid. Thank you so much for taking care of me, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke noticed what she had done with his name. He liked it. The way his name rolled off her tongue.

"Hn, your welcome."

"Is there anything i can do to repay you?"

He smirked. "Well i do have a few questions. Either that, or you can repay me in different ways." Sasuke winked at her.

Sakura blushed.

"Ask me anything."

* * *

**Theres chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed! There may be a few errors, and im soooo sorry if there is! So what'd you think? Sasukes such a hero, right? Anyways, see you soon, review please! **

**xoxo.**


	4. Little Drunky Uchiha

**Hiya! Who made the soccer team? THIS GIRL! Haha, now I get to update to you guys, woohooo (: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here goes chapter 4. enjoy, xoxo.**

* * *

Sasuke sighed, he positioned himself into a comfortable position.

"Before we met, i saw you crying to Ino and Hinata. Why?"

Sasuke saw that Sakura had flinched. Sakura took in a deep breath, then stared into his onyx eyes. He could see she was close to tears.

"Me and Kiba… we were going to make love to eachother.." Her voice cracked. She was on the verge of crying. Sasukes' hands turned into fists, but he stayed calm. Sakura looked down, not daring to make eye contact with Sasuke.

"But he called it just sex. I was just a fucking pleasure toy.." She jerked her head up to look at him as she said this, tears running down her face. "He never really loved me, did you know that?" She began to stand up, so Sasuke did too.

Sasuke reached his arms out, to hug her, But she backed away.

"That's enough for now, okay Sasuke? I'll just go take a nap., I'll call you when I wake up, okay?" She sniffed, and wiped her tears away from her eyes, and turned around and ran up into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Sakura…"

Sasuke looked down to see his hands still balled up. He was going to kill Kiba. What kind of guy pretends to love a girl? What guy in his RIGHT mind, would do something like that. Especially to a girl like Sakura. Sasuke could hear Sakura crying from her room. He sighed, and walked outside of her house. He needed a drink. Even though he was too young, he didnt care, he just needed to get really wasted.

* * *

Sakura heard the door shut, and she sighed in relief. She didn't want Sasuke to see her like this. Damn Kiba. If he didn't hurt her in the first place, she wouldn't be here curled up in the bed crying. She got out her phone, and dialed Inos number.

"Hey, Ino can you come over?"

Ino heard by the way she had been talking that Sakura had been crying.

"Im on my way."

* * *

Sasuke sighed. He grabbed the shot glass in front of him and drank it before slamming it down onto the table. "another round." He told the bartender.

This was his 10th shot. It was the only thing from keeping him to going over to Kibas' and literally shoving his foot up his ass. Suddenly arms wrapped arounnd his neck.

"Hey baby. Wanna go over to my place?"

Sasuke looked up, and saw Karin. He did need something to get all this stress off his mind. He knew he'd regret this later… but what the hell. He set the drink on the counter, stood up, and grabbed Karins wrist, pulling her along.

* * *

Ino had gotten to Sakuras 10 minutes later, and was holding Sakura on her bed. Sakura kept pouring out her tears while Ino rocked her back and fourth. Sakura got up and stood, so Ino did too.

"He kissed me the other day."

"I saw."

"I don't know how he feels, but I know I feel something I've never felt before Ino."

"Maybe your falling for him, that's how I felt when I met Shikamaru."

"Falling for who?" Sasuke stood in the doorway.

Sakuras face flushed. She turned around to look at him. "Nobody. What are you doing here. You look drunk Sasuke, let me take you home." Sakura told him while she reached out to take his hand.

Sasuke swiped her hand away, "No, I have a ride." As Sasuke talked, Sakura could feel the alcohol on his breath.

"W-Who?"

"I just came back to get my jacket. "

"Sasuke, who is with you?"

"Me bitch, now Sasuke come on. Quit wasting time, and lets go home." Karin appeared behind Sasuke.

Ino jumped at her, but Sakura held her back. "Get out of Sakuras house, before I permanently remove you from his world, whore!"

Karin laughed as she pulled Sasukes arm to go.

Sakura stared into Sasukes eyes, her Emerald pools became a blur when tears began to come again. "Get the hell out of my house Uchiha. And take your little slut with you."

She picked up the thing that was closest to her, a hair dryer, and threw it towards Sasuke. It didn't hit him, but Sasuke got the point. He gave her one last glance, before walking away with Karin.

Sakuras knees became shaky, and she fell to the ground. To her surprise she wasn't crying anymore. And Ino noticed this.

"I guess I ran out of tears to cry…"

"No babe. Hes just a jerk, and you don't need him. Don't worry, we'll beat Karins ass later, and get the boys to get on Sasuke. I wont let him hurt you again."

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up to 20 texts messages and 10 missed calls. And they were all from none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Some saying stuff like,

'_Sakura, im so sorry. Please call me back!'_

'_I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing!'_

'_don't hate me please..'_

'_gosh your so fucking stubborn, answer me damnit!'_

'_I didn't mean that, please call me.'_

Sakura sighed, and she turned her phone off and sat it down. She didn't feel like listening to Sasukes excuses.

"I saw those texts, just ignore him. He'll get the memo sooner or later." Ino told her bestfriend, as they began walking downstairs.

"I'll make breakfast, okay?" Ino told Sakura, and she nodded.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the steps, they gasped at what they saw.

There stood Sasuke Uchiha, hair a mess, In sweat pants and a white beater, standing in front of them, with the most upset look on his face.

* * *

**Thought I would stop it there! Sorry if there were any errors, my apologies. Sorry i know it was kind of short): I know this story is going kind of fast, but trust me, i have ALOT to put in here! Hope you enjoyed. If you have ANY questions, PM me or Review, and I'll answer in my next update. But please Review. See you soon! Xoxo.**


	5. No more talking

**Hey guys! Sorry i havnt updates in a long time, I've been SUPER busy this week! Anyways, hope you enjoy. REVIEW, love you all! xoxo, princessK :)**

* * *

Sakuras eyes widened. She sighed, "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"I want to ex-"

"No need to explain, we saw what happened! Get outta here Uchiha!" Ino interrupted him.

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged looks before Sakura spoke, "Ino, can me and Sasuke talk? Privately."

Ino sighed, And breathed a "whatever." and ran upstairs.

Sakura sat on the couch, motioning for him to sit too. "Why are you here?"

"Sakura, Im so sorry. I was drunk. I didnt know what i was doing, or saying. Whatever i said, Im so sorry."

"If you dont remember, the how do you know im mad?"

"Karin told me what happened this morning, and you didnt answer my calls."

"...You still slept with her?.."

"Last night, I got drunk. I could barely stand!"

"Dont change the subject! Did you or did you not sleep with her!"

"..."

"Thats all i need to know. Please leave now Sasuke."

"Saks, please!"

"DONT, call me that."

"Sakura..."

"I'll see you at school later." Sakura looked at the clock, it read 6:00am. "If you stay here, we'll both be late." She walked over and opened the door. "Goodbye Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at her. Sakura stared into his Onyx eyes, and she could see so many things. He was hurt, angry, all of the above except happy. He stepped out of the door and Sakura shut it behind him.

This was going to be a long day.

_**At school.**_

"You got drunk and did what!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke as he got his things out of his locker.

"Shut up, dobe. People are looking."

"Did Sakura forgive you?"

"No. I went to her house this morning, but she just told me to leave."

"This MORNING?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yes. Now be quiet, shes coming. And you stay here while i talk to her. I dont want you sticking your nose in it."

Sasuke pushed Naruto aside, and walked over to Sakura. _'Isnt it supposed to be bros before hoes? Wait, Sakuras not a hoe. But still!' _Naruto thought.

Sakura sighed, "yes Sasuke?"

"Sakura, you can hate me forever. But hear me out please. I had no idea what i was doing, okay? That wasnt me, and you wont see that side of me again! But if i didnt care how bad i hurt you, i wouldnt be here telling you how sorry I am. I never ment to hurt you, its the last thing i wanted to do."

"Well you still hurt me Sasuke.."

He grabbed her shoulders. "And im so sorry. Im just begging you Sakura. I wont ever hurt you again, just please forgive me!"

Sakura looked at him, she was shaking now. What was she supposed to do?

"Why did you get drunk?"

Sasuke sighed. "I was stressed out."

Sakura knew he wasnt going to tell her anything else.

"This is your last chance Sasuke."

Sakura heard Sasukes' sigh of relief as he brought her into a tight embrace.

Shes never seen Sasuke like this. Yeah, shes known him for a short while, but he never seemed like that kind to care. About ANYONES feelings. She felt a small smile appear on her face. Although, Sasuke sleeping with Karin kept replaying in her mind, as she winced. Suddenly she pulled apart from Sasuke, feeling dirty because she didnt know how hard Karin and him went at it last night. Sasuke noticed this and put a hand on her cheek. "Saks, it didnt mean anything..." Sakura flinched as he said her nickname as if everything was okay. Something always means something, right? She grabbed Sasukes hand and tore it away from her face. She felt tears begin to fall, but she immediately wiped them away. No, she wasnt going to cry. Not again. Not over him. She stepped back, as the bell rang and ran into the bathroom. Horrible mistake.

"Well well well, pinky." It was Karins voice she heard.

"What do you want, Karin?"

"He was so good. Want specifics?"

"No thanks."

"Well you know what ticked me off?"

"I dont really care, Karin."

"He kept saying your name while we were doing it."

Sakuras eyes widened. "Your lying."

"Nope. But i was wondering if you could tell him im ready for round two, because hopefully, he can replace your name with mine."

That did it. Sakura turned around, and punched Karin in the face and knocked her out cold. "Learn how to shut up, slut."

Sakura walked out of the bathroom, and saw Sasuke looking at her wanting answers of what just happened. "She wanted a round 2." She mouthed to him.

Sasuke smirked, Sakura knocked out Karin for him? Dang she was hot when she was mad. He got out his phone.

* * *

_To: Sakura Haruno._

_From: Sasuke Uchiha._

_Hey sexy ;) meet me outside of school after your first class, were ditching._

* * *

Sakuras phone vibrated, and she looked down at the message. Her face flushed red as she read what was on the screen. She just forgave him, and he does this! She shook her head. Damn that Uchiha.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The bell rang, and Sakura made her way to the front of the school, seeing Sasuke was already outside waiting for her. When they approached eachother outside of school, the ran off the campus to make sure they were unseen. Sasuke smirked at her.

"Whats up with the smirks, and weird text messages? I just forgave you, i wouldnt push your limit, Uchiha."

"What do you want me to do, spend life depressed and unexciting?"

"Well i know what your definetion of exciting is, and i dont like thinking about it."

Sasuke growled, he pushed Sakura up against a tree quickly.

"Why cant you see..."

"See what?"

"It was a mistake, i was stupid. Quit holding it against me."

"I cant forget it Sasuke.."

Sasuke looked into her emerald pools. Talking wasnt convincing anything to her. Talking just wasnt enough. It didnt do anything. He slammed his mouth against hers. At first, Sakuras eyes widened. She was in shock, especially when her arms went to wrap around his neck. This was the second time he kissed her, and it felt even better than the first time. It was so passionate, and meaningful. Both of his hands held her cheeks, and he pressed himself against her. Sakura slipped out a moan on accident as she felt a large bulge against her. Sasuke was the one to pull away first, catching his breath. He leaned in close, and nibbled at the bottom of her ear. "Now you see what you do to me, Sa-kur-ra."

Sakuras eyes were still widened. It felt so good. But she knew what this was leading too. She would fall for him, and he would get into her pants someday, and then leave her. Sasuke didnt want her like she wanted him. Damn, she wanted him so bad. But she knew he wasnt good. Or at least, thats what she thought...

Sakura pushed him away. "Stop! Im not Karin, or any of the other whores that you've screwed Sasuke! Im a girl, who has feelings. And damnit, i want you so bad. I wanted you the moment i saw you. I want to be with you Sasuke. But im not going to sit here, and get hurt again!" She yelled to him.

And thats when she walked away.

* * *

**Thats wraps up chapter 5! Sorry if there were any errors! Sorry it sucked so bad.. I couldnt think straight! But anyways, how'd you like it? REVIEW please, i hope you liked it, love you all! If you have any questions, PM me and i'll be happy to help (: Or ask it in the review, and i'll answer you in the next chapter. I'll update soon, promise! xoxo, princessK.**


	6. Confessions

**Helllllooooo! Heres chapter 6, Beware, super long paragraphs ahead!...kind of. Enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

Sasuke punched down the closest tree he was next to. What else did this girl want? He was giving her everything he possibly could. I mean yeah, he got drunk and made one mistake, but who doesnt make mistakes? What else was he supposed to give to her? Was she this dumb to not notice he wanted to be with her too? He growled, too many questions, not enough answers. He just needed to find her, quick.

Sasuke began running around town, searching. But while Sasuke was looking for Sakura, she was already at a small park sitting on one of the swings.

Sakura sighed. Had she been stupid to run off like that? She was so confused on so many things. So many things meaning, everything that goes through Sasukes mind. She still couldnt forget what happened with him and Karin, and so many other girls. She didnt even know if hes ever had a stable relationship before! Sasuke was known to hook up, then leave the next morning. Thats what Naruto told her, but she already knew that because thats all anyone in Konoha would talk about. And Sasukes only been here for like two months! Sakura felt something for Sasuke that was so different than what shes felt before. But she also had a bad feeling, and she just didnt want to get hurt again. She shook away her thoughts and started swinging on the swing she was on.

Someone had cleared their throat behind Sakura, so she turned around to see Sasuke. She wasnt very surprised. She was actually kind of waiting on him to find her. She was the first to speak, "Sasuke-kun.."

"Sakura, you have some explaining to do."

"I guess.."

"Why did you run away, what did i do wrong?"

"You didnt do anything wrong!"

"Then what is it Sakura, what could've possible gone wrong inbetween school, and when i kissed you?"

"You dont get it, you just dont!"

Sasuke had gotten fustrated by then, and he took a step, tore Sakura from the swing and held her onto her shoulders, staring into her eyes.

"Then help me get it. Tell me whats going on, so i can understand. Because im standing here more confused than ever and you running away doesnt make anything better!"

Emerald met Onyx, and Sakura knew she was getting herself into something she would never be able to get out of. She was falling for him, too soon, too fast and theres nothing she could do about it.

"I cant forget about you and Karin. I cant help but think about anybody else who you've slept with. I dont want to be just some other girl Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head. "Why cant you see, Sakura. Im trying as hard as I can, but you just wont get it. If I didnt like you, I wouldnt of cared if you ran away after I kissed you, I wouldnt have even kissed you! Yeah, I used to hook up with a bunch of girls, alot. But I cant change the past and Im sorry. But just because my past is horrible, it doesnt change the way I feel about you. And I want to be with you, Sakura. I promise to take it as slow as you want. Just dont hide from me..."

Tears had now formed in Sakuras eyes. "Why Sasuke, I need to know why!"

Sasuke gently grabbed her head inbetween his hands.

"Because I love the way your eyes change from dark to light when your upset or happy. I love that you always have a smile on your face, and try to stay strong at the hardest times, even though your dying on the inside. I love you pink bubblegum hair and how your cheeks puff when your mad. And because I've given you two of these embarrassing speeches in the same day!"

Sakuras tears had stopped as she ran her little hands through his hand and pulled his head down to hers. Their lips met, and smashed together. The kiss was hard, and Passionate. And it sent shocks through Sakuras body, and even Sasukes. Sasuke leaned down more to deepen the kiss. Sakura pulled away to catch her breath, and Sasuke looked into her emerald pools.

"...Hey Sak?"

"Yeah Sasuke-kun?"

"Dont run this time, okay?"

Sakura smiled, and wrapped her arms around him to hug him.

"okay."

* * *

**That wraps up chapter 6! Sorry, i know its so short, im just so tired! But I promise i'll update tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed! review please. , xoxo.**


	7. What are you thinking about?

**Hola! I told you guys I would update today, and I am! Now im going to try to make this long. I have a lot to process here, or somewhat alot. Also, Sasuke and Sakura arnt together yet, they just confessed their feelings to eachother. I know Im confusing you guys, but bare with me here! Anyways, ENJOY! & review please. Love you all, xoxo.**

**BTW, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

After what happened with Sakura, Sasuke walked her home, and went to his house. He lives with his brother, and he had promised himself he would move out as soon as he was 18. Sure he loved his brother, but he could not live with him much longer.

Sasuke sighed as he walked through the front door, and almost fell down when he almost bumped into Itachi.

"Sasuke, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Hn."

"Why are you skipping?"

"None of your business."

Itachi grunted. "Im your guardian, I have a right to know."

"Well that's too bad, isn't it?" Sasuke said as he walked past his brother and into the kitchen.

"Were you with that pink haired girl again?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and turned his head to see his brother smirking at him.

"That 'pink haired girl' has a name, and its Sakura. How do you know her anyway?"

"Aah, so your attracted to this Sakura girl."

"That's not what I asked."

"I saw you kiss her the day we got back in Konoha."

A small faded pink tent appeared onto Sasukes face as he remembered that day. Itachi smirked before he cleared his throat.

"Anyways, she seems like a good person."

"She is." Sasuke replied before going into the refrigerator, grabing two tomatos and taking a bite out of both of them.

Itachi shook his head, "Were going to have to go to the store for the second time this week if you keep eating ten of those a day!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Not my money." He flashed his brother a smirk before running up to his room.

.

.

.

.

Sakura was glad her parents got off work after she got out of school, so she could ditch whenever she wanted without them knowing. "Today has been something else…" She whispered as she touched her lips, remembering the way Sasuke had kissed her so gently, and then so hard at the same time. Only Sasuke could do that. And only he could make her feel this way. She smiled as she ran across the room dancing.

"Sasuke-kun and Sakura sitting in a tree~" she sang.

Honestly, she couldn't lie. Nobody could. She is a pretty good singer. Although, Sasukes never heard her sing before, just Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru… and Kiba..

She cringed at the thought of his name. Yeah she was over him, but she was still hurt with the whole thing. She shook her head. _'you know what? screw him! You have sexy Sasuke-kun.' _she thought. She giggled and bit her lip. The image of Sasuke infront of her, not exactly clothed all the way made her blush. Yeah they weren't together, yet… but she could still think about it, right? Wait, Sakura wasn't a dirty minded, she couldn't think this way! Oh Kami… Sasuke was turning her into a pervert! Speaking of Sasuke, she got a text from him.

* * *

_From: Sasuke Uchiha_

_To: Sakura Haruno_

_Hey beautiful, Im thinking about you._

* * *

Sakura blushed. Who knew Sasuke Uchiha could be sweet to a girl? A girl like her. She went to her room, plopped down on her bed, and stared at the text message until she fell asleep.

(This is a nap shes taking, lol schools not even out yet.)

_BABY YOY LIGHT UP_

_MY WORLD LIKE _

_NOBODY ELSE_

_THE WAY YOU FLIP YOUR –_

"Hello?" Sakura answered her phone. Her voice hadn't settled in all the way yet so she still sounded tired.

"Forehead, where were you! You know what? You and Uchiha were missing at the same time. And why do you sound tired! … Did you and Sasuke do it? Is that why your tired!"

Sakura listened to her bestfriend ramble on about random things over the phone. She was too tired to tell Ino she didn't sleep with Sasuke, and that she only skipped so she could spend time with him. All of a sudden, she cleared her thoughts at something that Ino said.

"What did you just say, pig?"

"Karin was looking for you. She wants to fight you."

Sakura laughed. Like Karin could beat her up. "Where and when?"

She head Ino laugh at the other end of the phone. "The park, in like 10 minutes. She told me to tell you to be there. But I don't know why because she knows shes going to get whooped!"

"Meet me there, im on my way."

"Okay!" Ino cheered and hung up.

.

.

.

.

Sakura and Ino met up at the park, Where they saw Naruto and Hinata waving at them. "Wheres Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"At home sleeping. Where else?"

Sakura laughed. Then she saw Karin and her face expression changed. "Go get her Sakura!" Naruto, Ino and Hinata yelled.

"Hey, I could hardly notice you with your big forehead shining in the sun." Karin said sarcastically.

Sakura faked a laugh. "Funny. Now why do you want to fight me?"

"Because you stole my Sasuke-kun. I saw you guys at the park today!"

"You followed us? No wonder he doesn't like you. You're a stalker and a creep."

"Your going to pay for that Haruno, Im going to beat you to a pulp!" Karin said as she went to punch her. Sakura was about to grab Karins fist so she could punch her instead, but someone beat her to it.

There stood Sasuke Uchiha. Standing infront of Sakura, his large hand seeming to crush Karins small hand.

"Your going to what?" Sasuke growled at Karin.

"Sasuke-kun! She stole you away from me, I had to do something!"

"Sasuke-kun, How did you know I was here?"

"You weren't answering your phone, so I called dobe."

Sakura looked down at her phone, she had 6 missed calls. opps. She looked over at Naruto who was nervously smiling at her, and Sakura knew he didn't want her to beat him up. Sasuke spoke so she turned her attention back to him.

"Anyways, I don't want to see you talk, look or anywhere near Sakura ever again. Or I will end you. And get that shit out of your head. Me and you, were never going to be more that what we are right now."

"You go Teme!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura heard Ino mumble something like, "I wish I had a boyfriend like that." Sakura laughed inside. Ino knew if she was in her position, Shikamaru would've done the same? After he took a nap.

Karin had tears in her eyes, as she ran off.

"Sasuke-kun, I could've taken her! Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You don't believe I would've won?"

"Hn, I had no doubt in you. But I know she would've gotten at least one hit on you, and I didn't want to see one scratch on my cherry blossom."

Sakuras eyes widened. _'His cherry blossom?'_

Sasuke smirked,

"Anyways, I have something to ask you, Sakura."

* * *

**Woohoo! Sorry it's a little late. But I like it! I worked hard on it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Review please. xoxo, Kinley.**


	8. You are CRAZY!

**Okay, I really hope you enjoy! The part with Karin and the Mystery guy, I meant for you to not know until the next chapter. So please don't be confused. (: You guys are amazing, just so you know! Please review, thanks. xoxo, Kinley.**

* * *

Sakura stiffened. "W-What is it Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto smirked, he knew what his best friend was going to say.

"There's a movie that's going to be on tonight, and Im taking you to see it."

Sakura smirked. "Isn't that more of a demand than a question?"

"You wouldn't have refused anyway."

"Me and Hinata will be there!" Naruto chimed in.

"Me and Shikamaru wont, we have things to do." Ino also stated.

Sakura glanced from Naruto to Sasuke.

"It's a date."

"I'll pick you up at 9."

"Don't keep me waiting, Uchiha." She said the same sentence he said when they first met.

Sasuke smirked at this and leaned down to capture her lips. Although, that didn't work out too good. Sakura smiled, turned, flipped her hair in his face, and walked away with a smirk on her face.

Sasuke sighed, this girl obviously had him right where she wanted him.

.

.

.

.

Karin growled. "How dare she! She's so ugly anyway, with that stupid short pink hair. Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair, what the heck happened to that fact!"

"Karin, shut up. Don't worry. Once I get a hold of Sakura, You can have Sasuke. It's a win win situation."

"But Sakura doesn't even know you?"

"We'll have time to get to know each other. Where ever she'll be, I'll be there."

Karin laughed. "I like your idea."

"Me too, now lets move."

.

.

.

.

Time skip to: 8:50pm

Sakura heard a knock at her door. She had just taken a shower, and her hair was perfectly wavy and cute. She wore a Hot Pink top, with black skinny jeans. She smiled as she made her way down the stairs. She was nervous, and had butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't wait. She put her hand on the doorknob and began to turn it.

"Sasuke-kun, your early." Sakura smiled, … and then her smile faded.

"Your not Sasuke."

And then her world went black.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke gave Hinata and Naruto a ride, so he tried to call Sakura to tell her he would be a little late. But she didn't answer her phone.

"What's wrong Teme?" Naruto asked him. Naruto wasn't stupid, he could sense Sasuke was worried even if he was in the backseat.

"She's not answering her phone."

"Well maybe her phones on silent."

They arrived at Sakuras house, and Sasuke got out. "Stay here, I'll get her and be back."

Sasuke walked up to the door and knocked. He waited, and nobody came. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Sakuras parents weren't even home yet. That's weird. He went to turn the knob, but it was locked. Sakura, or her parents never locked the door.

He turned and flashed Naruto a look and he nodded.

"Babe, I'll be back. Lock the doors until we get back." Naruto said before he kissed Hinata.

Hinata nodded and locked the door after he boyfriend got out of the car. She prayed Sakura would be okay.

Naruto met Sasuke at the door, before Sasuke lifted his foot and kicked the door down. He'll pay for that later. _'Sakura, please be okay.'_ he thought.

He and Naruto stepped into the house. "Sakura!" He yelled.

.

.

.

.

Sakuras eyes began to open, as she came back to being conscious. "Nn, what…what happened?" She spoke, her voice weak. Her head was still down facing the floor, she didn't have enough strength to lift it up.

"Doesn't matter, you're here with me now sweetheart."

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"You wish, babycakes." The unknown person put his index finger under Sakuras chin to lift it up.

Sakura looked at him. He definitely was not Sasuke. He had some kid of red looking hair. She couldn't tell though. Her eyesight was messed up for the moment. But she knew she was still home, in her basement.

"W-who…. Who are y-you..?" She whispered. She was shaking. How could this night go from absolutely amazing to so so so much worse!

Sakura felt a hand rub her cheek.

"You'll find out very soon Sakura. Very very soon."

Sakura cringed when she felt a pear of lips on her cheek.

"H-how do you k-know…" Her voice trailed off as he went to kiss on her neck.

"…my name…?" she finished.

The guy backed away from her and sat in a chair in front of her.

"I've been watching you. I know who you are, where you live obviously, and who your friends are and what they're capable of. I also know what your capable of, why do you think your tied up?"

Sakuras eyes widened, she didn't even notice she was sitting in a chair with rope tying her hands behind her. Noticing the state she was in, she snapped back to reality.

"What the…. Who does this to people! You freak! Let me go, or else I'll-"

"Do what? Scream for your dear Sasuke? Because screaming is all you can do. Until I put the duck tape on your mouth." The guy interrupted her as he smirked. He held duck tape up in his hand so she could see he wasn't lying.

"How do you know Sasuke, you prick? Honestly, you need help. Nobody in their RIGHT mind would do this to someone!"

"I've already told you, I've done my research. So I know Sasuke's the soon to be boyfriend of yours. Of course, he cant have a girlfriend if she's missing, can he?"

Sakuras eyes stared into the persons eyes. "Why me? What did I do to deserve being kidnapped by a CRAZY PERSON!"

"I like your pink hair." He said, leaning up to twirl a strand of her hair on his finger. Sakura jerked her head away from his touch.

"It looks good with those Emerald pools of yours."

Sakura grind her teeth together. She needed to do something. She couldn't be the weak little girl waiting for someone to save her anymore.

That's when Sakura and the guy heard the front door bust down. The guy got up and turned around and listened.

'_This is my chance!'_ Sakura thought before leaping up on her feet, and swung around to where the legs of the chair hit the guy in the face. The guy was stupid enough to not tie her legs. She hopped over to the stairs. The door was shut, so if she screamed, whoever had just busted down her door might hear her. _'Please be Sasuke!'_.

She listened for a second and heard Sasuke scream for her. Her heart raced. This was life or death.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled. She looked over to see that the guy was trying to get up.

"Sasuke-kun Im down here, please hurry!" She panicked. She couldn't hop up the stairs with this chair tied to her. Next thing she knew it, the guy was almost to his feet.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She screamed as loud as she could.

And then she wondered, was it enough?

* * *

**Here you go guys! I hope you enjoyed! Will Sasuke save Sakura? Who is the Mystery guy? Take a guess? REVIEW PLEASE. I loved writing this! Love you all, xoxo, Kinley.**


	9. Help me

**PLEASE READ NOTE; The mystery guy is someone you all know but in this fanfic, Nobody knows him, except Sasuke. Please dont hate me for it! But Im glad I get to update to you guys so often, Last week I was very very busy. This week, at night, im not busy at all and have nothing else to do. So Im happy you all get to read this :) Anyways, ENJOY! & review! love you all, xoxo, Kinley.**

* * *

Sasuke heard Sakuras voice, and he ran towards her basement door, Naruto following him. He tried to open it, but that was locked too! Like really? Who has a lock on their basement door? He didnt hesitate though, he kicked that door down too. He had been kicking alot of doors down lately. He didnt see Sakura when he first opened the door though. So he raced down the steps. The sight he and Naruto saw, was outraging. It made both boys' blood boil.

The guy had Sakura in a chair, tied up, duck tape on her mouth and he was on his knees behind her, holding a kunai to her neck. He couldnt see that guy clearly because he was half way in the shadows, but Sakura wasnt. He could see her clear enough where he saw a bruise on her face. This ticked Sasuke off, Naruto too. Sasuke growled, "Let her go, NOW!" He shouted.

Naruto began to take a step towards him, but Sasuke stopped him.

"We dont know what he'll do to Sakura."

The guy laughed, taking the Kunai away from Sakuras neck, and stepping out of the shadows so the boys could see him.

Sasukes eyes widened. "Gaara?" He asked.

The guy nodded, "Always right Sasuke."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You know this guy?

Sasuke nodded, "I met him on a misson when i had to go to Suna, He helped me for some things, then he tried to kill me."

Gaara laughed, "Shouldnt trust people so easily."

Naruto fumed. He was about to take off after him again, when Sasuke stopped him again. "What did i say, Naruto?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Dont worry, i wont hurt your little Sakura. I need her."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Need her for what?"

Gaara went over and twirled a strand of Sakuras hair. She jerked her head away and he bent down to smell her hair. He closed his eyes, and smiled before looking up at Sasuke and Naruto again.

"I've always wanted kids. And this girl drive me insane. Just the sent of her hair turns me on. And she knows it, Isnt that right babycakes?"

Naruto growled, before he looked at Sasuke. "NOW!"

"Now." Sasuke replied before running over to punch Gaara in the face. He blocked it though, but then Naruto pinned him down on the floor and drilled his fist in his face. A poof of smoke appeared in the air, and it became clear that he wasnt there anymore.

"A freaking Shadow clone!" Naruto shouted, as he turned around to see Sasuke fighting the real one. He looked over at Sakura, and she had worry in her eyes. Naruto took one last glance at Sasuke, and then ran over to Sakura, taking the duck tape off her mouth, and untied her hands.

"Are you okay!" He asked, taking her into an embrace.

She nodded, "You've got to go help Sasuke!"

Naruto nodded, as he went to go help.

Sasuke was pinning Gaara to the ground, pounding him in the face, when Naruto came over and began kicking Gaara in the side. All of a sudden he started laughing. Sakura stood over, watching, confused.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at him.

"I guess getting you ass kicked is funny now'a'days." Naruto spoke up.

"No, when your enemy lets their gaurd down, is funny."

With that, Sasuke and Naruto were flown across the room and hit the wall. A ball of smoke covered the room, and the last thing they both her was Sakura screaming their name.

.

.

.

.

"Get off me, Let me go you creep!" Sakura yelled, as the guy struggled to hold her. They entered a house in the woods, and went inside. He plopped her down on a bed, and chained her hands and legs up on the top and end of the bed.

"Im not having your children you rotten good for nothing-"

"Shut up!" Gaara screamed. "Your lucky i left the duck tape at your house."

"My duck tape." she corrected.

Gaara went over and smacked her in the face, hard. "You talk too much."

Sakura was going to yelp at the sting of the pain, but she held it in, and stared into his eyes and spoke with confidence. "...and you hit pretty hard for someone who just got their ass kicked."

"Bitch!" He yelled as he punched her in the stomach.

This time, Sakura let it out. She couldnt take it, it hurt so freaking bad.

"You need mental help!" She spat at him. "Oh Hello, I'm Gaara or whatever the hell my name is, and i took a innocent girl because i like her pink fucking hair, and want her to have my damn children!" She mocked him.

"Oh you dont know my name, eh?" He smirked, crawling over to hover on top of her.

"W-What are you doing?"

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Gaara."

"I dont care what your name is."

"You'll care when im fucking you senseless and thats the only name you'll be able to scream from now on."

Sakura gulped.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke punched a hole in the wall. "I let my guard down, and now shes gone!"

"Chill Sasuke, We'll find her."

Sasuke growled at him as he took Narutos shirt in his hands and lifted him from the ground.

"Chill? I cant fucking chill! Shes gone and its my fault! How the hell am i supposed to explain this to her parents! To anyone! Shes gone, and I dont know where the fuck she is! I cant chill when the girl I love is missing!" Sasukes eyes widened as he set Naruto back down.

Did he just say he loved Sakura? Where the hell did that come from? They werent even together, how could he Love her?

Naruto sighed. He knew what his bestfriend was thinking.

"Listen Sasuke, I know your stressed out. But dont blame yourself, I let my gaurd down too. And I understand, But I guess when you and Sakura started hanging out more, you fell for her. It happens. But we cant just sit here and yell at eachother, we have to get moving."

Sasuke was still staring into the distance, thinking about what he just said. _I dont love her... I dont.._

He shook his thoughts away, he didnt have time to think he had to find Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Please stop, Please!"

Two hands came up to message her clothed twin mounds.

" No no no no no, STOP!" She screamed.

"Naughty naughty Sakura. You should know by now, I dont care how loud you scream, I wont stop."

She knew her innecence would be taken soon. Tears rolled down her face. She was so young, her 18th birthday was next week! She saved herself, for someone special, and this guy sure wasnt special.

_Sasuke, Naruto.. please hurry.._

.

.

.

.

Sasuke paced back and fourth, waiting for Naruto. He had gone to talk to Tsunade about the situation with Sakura and Sasuke was growing impatient. When he saw sight of Naruto, he ran to him.

"Well?"

"Lady Tsnunade said we were given permission to search outside the village. And if were not back soon, she would send out Shikamaru and Neji to help us."

Sasuke didnt need to reply, he was already running towards the entrance of the village, Naruto running after him.

_Sakura, you better be okay._

* * *

_**Hope you all like it! If you have ANY questions, review and i will try to help you out the best I can! What'd you think? Please let me know! I hope you enjoyed, REVIEW please. Love you all! xoxo, Kinley.**_


	10. Hes dead Right?

**Hey guys, I wont be able to update tonight, Im updating now. I hope you enjoy. Review please, if you want another chapter? ;) haha. Enjoy, love you all.**

* * *

Sasuke jumped from branch to branch, Naruto closely behind him. Narutos eyes were around him, searching for Sakuras chakra. Sasuke was in deep thought, you could see the worry in his eyes. He was going to bring Sakura back, no matter what he'll have to do.

_Sakura, If your not okay I'll never forgive myself._

"Sasuke-Kun!" They heard. Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

That was definetly Sakuras voice, and it echoed throughout the woods. Naruto pointed east, and thats where they headed.

_Hold on Sakura, Im coming. Just fight for a little while longer._

.

.

.

.

Sakura lay there, naked. She felt so dirty. Just the things he had done to her, she felt like it was her fault.

_So dirty... so dirty.._

"Sasuke-kun!" She screamed as loud as she could.

_Please help me._

Gaara smirked.

Tears stained her cheek, and bruises were all over her body from when she tried to fight back, and he beat her. Gaara got off the bed to undo his pants.

"Thank you, Cherry Blossom. You will bless me with wonderful kids."

Sakura spit at him. "Rot in hell."

He smirked, as he went to remove his boxers. Sakura shut her eyes, not wanting to see his manhood.

"Please... I'll do whatever you want. Just dont!"

Gaara smiled as he wiped away one of her tears.

"Hold on tight." He said as he positioned himself over her.

This was it. Her virginity, her everything. Everything she held for the one the loved would be gone soon, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her wrists and Ankles burned from being chained up.

Gaara was about to enter her, so she bit her lip, causing it to bleed.

"Im sorry Sasuke-kun..." she whispered, one tear falling from her eyes. Realizing that He and Naruto werent coming for her.

She gulped as she felt the tip of him about to go into her entrance.

"Hey, you know its a felony to rape girls?"

Sakura gasped, she knew that voice. Her eyes opened and she turned her head. Sasuke! He was leaning against the wall, hands in his pocket, staring at the two. What the hell? Why isnt he doing something? Where was Naruto?

"Sasuke-kun!"

Gaara shrieked. He jumped up, and put his pants on.

"How did you find us!"

"I can hear when she screams, you know?"

Gaara growled. "You interrupted us."

Sasuke smirked, looking behind Gaara.

"Yeah and Im about to interrupt your air way!" Naruto yelled, coming up behind Gaara and hit him in the chest with his rasengan.

Gaara fell to the ground. So Naruto went to steal any cash or anything he had.

Sasuke sighed with relief before running over to Sakura and unchained her arms and ankles and then embraced her.

"Sakura, baby are you okay?" He asked, sitting his chin on her head. Sakuras eyes were widened. She didnt hug him back, so Sasuke pulled away to see a blush on her face. His own eyes widened too, seeing that he forgot she was naked. He lifted Sakura up, and wrapped a blanket around her seeing that her clothes were torn.

"Sorry baby.." He said, before hugging her again.

"Sasuke-kun..." She began crying.

He looked down at her, "What Saks?"

"He almost...-"

"I know, I know. I wont ever let him touch you again"

He examined her bruises that were visible that the blanket wasnt covering.

"Naruto, we need to get her to the hospital now."

Naruto nodded as he put some things into a backpack he brought along.

Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and began walking outside of the house with Naruto. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Everythings going to be okay. I promise."

Sakura smiled at him.

Sasuke Uchiha was her savior, once again. Hes saved her so many times already.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun?..." She whispered.

"Hn?"

"Thank you, You stayed even though i tried to push you away before. I dont know why you stayed, but Im glad your here."

"Im here because i know how happy we make eachother. I dont want anyone else but you. Theres something about you, Saks, that keeps me wanting more."

Thats the last thing Sakura heard before she fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

Karin growled as she entered the house.

"Gaara, i couldnt find Sasuke-kun. But hey, shouldnt I be hearing screaming and moaning? Have you even-" Karin gasped as she opened the bedroom door.

"Gaara! What happened? Wheres is she?"

She walked over to Gaaras knocked out form. She felt for a pulse, but there was none.

"Damnit Gaara!" she yelled as she kicked the dead body.

All of a sudden, a puff of smoke went throughout the room.

"The hell?" she whispered.

Gaara appeared behind her.

"I needed them to think i was dead."

Karin smirked, "So you could go after her again."

"Watch your back Uchiha. Im coming for her and theres nothing you can do about it."

* * *

**Sorry i made it so short! I only did because the next chapter is going to have to be super long! Please review ;) If you have any questions, review it and i will be GLAD to answer them. Love you all! xoxo, Kinley.**


	11. Smile

**Hey! Sorry, Internets been down. But heres Chapter 11. Enjoy and Review (: Love you all.**

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, and everything was a blur.

"Nn.. where am I?"

She felt a hand rub against her cheek.

"Shh, You're in the hospital. You've got a fractured rib.." A familiar voice spoke to her, in such a gently tone.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Its okay, your going to be fine Saks."

Sakuras vision became clear as she saw Sasuke tighten his fists as he looked at her bruised body. She remembered everything. The beating, the touch. Damnit, the touch. She flinched as she remembered how much it hurt.

"Make it go away."

Sasuke was spaced out until he heard her speak.

"What?" He asked.

Tears suddenly ran down her face.

"SASUKE-KUN, MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY. PLEASE!" She screamed, her hands squeezing her hair.

Sasuke leaned down and got his arms around her body as he pulled her into a hug.

"Sh… It'll be okay. Sakura, calm down baby. I'll take it away, I will. You wont ever feel this pain again.."

Sakura wrapped her limp arms around him, tears still flowing down her face, and before she knew it she felt Sasukes lips gently touch hers. As this happened, Sakura felt tears on her face, that weren't hers.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto yelled out the passenger window as he pulled up in his car on the curb next to the walking dark blue haired girl.

A blush appeared on the girls face.

"Y-yes, Naruto-Kun?"

"Where ya going?"

"To see Sakura a-at the Hospital."

"Me too! Hop In!"

"O-Okay…"

Hinata got into the car, and Naruto began to drive again.

"Thank you, N-Naruto-kun. By the time I w-wouldve gotten there visiting hours would be over!"

Naruto chuckled.

"What boyfriend doesn't give their girlfriend a ride somewhere! But I'm going up there to bring Teme some blankets and pillows. He told the doctors he wasn't leaving until Sakura was okay. And no one could say no to him."

Hinata smiled. "S-Sounds like him."

"You got that right. But I'm also going to see Sakura! I'm glad we got to her in time!"

"M-me too."

Naruto and Hinata got to the hospital a few minutes later. He stepped out of the car with the blankets and pillows.

"So, after we leave, will my girlfriend join me in some ramen tonight?" Naruto smirked.

Hinata smiled. "Of course."

She walked in front of him, turned around, and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smiled, He leaned down to kiss her passionately.

"I love you too, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

Sakura calmed down, and was fast asleep again.

Sasuke sighed. He wanted to beat the living hell out of that guy. Gaara was lucky Naruto killed him first.

"HEY TEM-"

Naruto was cut off when Sasuke covered his mouth.

"Would you shut up, shes sleeping." He said lowly.

Naruto nodded. He turned to see where Hinata was, but she was already at Sakuras side.

He noticed Sakura had cried recently due to the puffyness around her eyes. He raised an eyebrow when he glanced at Sasukes direction.

"Hey, Sasuke…?"

"Hn."

"Have you been crying?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Did it really look like he had? Damn, he needs to work on that. Sasukes phone began to vibrate, indicating that someone was calling him. He looked down at the Collar ID. It was Itachi. He walked out of the room, ignoring Naruto.

"What." He answered.

"SASUKE! Where have you been!"

"Hospital."

"Why? Are you okay!"

"I'm fine. Sakuras in here. And she will be for a couple of days. As long as she remains here, I will too."

He heard Itachi sigh.

"What am I going to tell the school?"

"I don't know, come up with something. Look, I gotta go, I think Sakuras waking up."

"Okay, tell her I said Get well soon! Call me tonight."

Sasuke hung up, making his way back to the room. He saw Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto all smiling and laughing.

He walked over to Sakura and kissed her cheek.

He smiled at her, the smile he only smiled at her. The one she knew so well but others didn't even know what It was. The one that told her, he was hers. And she was his. The smile that showed how much he cared about her. It's funny how one action, can do so many.

The smile faded when Sakura told him what they were laughing about.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto was just telling us about the time when you got your penis stuck in your zipper."

"DOBE!"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME TEME!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was short. I instead of making it gigantically long, I decided to make it a short sweet chapter and adding a little Naruto and Hinata :D . IM SO SORRY for getting your hopes up. But I thought It would be just a little extra thing. Anyways, love you all. Review please. Thank you everyone! Xoxo, Kinley.**


	12. Home

**Hey everyone! Sorry its been so long since an update, I had a huge case of writers block, I couldn't decide on what two parts to go on, so i chose this one. Theres going to be a 3 month time gap, sorry but that's how long it takes for your ribs to heal. Hope you enjoy, REVIEW please! love you all.**

* * *

**3 months later.**

Its been three months since Sakura had been in the hospital with fractured ribs, and Sasuke was forced to go back to school or else he would fail. He brought Sakuras classwork and homework to her everyday after school. He would bring her breakfast in the morning, go to school then go back and see Sakura until darkness rose. It was a daily routine until the doctor told Sakura she was better. The two had gotten much closer, and had grown to get used to each other.

Now, Sasuke was leaving school and was on his way to the hospital. His phone vibrated, indicating he was getting a call. He didn't bother to look at the collar ID, he just picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Sasuke! How was school? On your way to the hospital?" Sasuke listened to the familiar voice, and knew it was none other than his brother, Itachi Uchiha.

"Fine, and yes. What do you want?" He spoke into the phone bluntly, and heard his brother grunt on the other line.

"Love you too brother."

Sasuke groaned, "What do you want, Itachi." He repeated himself. He _hated_ repeating himself.

Itachi laughed, "I overheard you talking to Naruto, This is Sakuras release day, hm?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I'd like to meet this young Cherry Blossom that your so fond of!"

Sasuke sighed, "Shes not going to be mine if she meets you."

He listened as he heard his brother laughed again, "Oh hush, bring her home when you get her at the hospital! I'll have dinner ready." And without waiting for Sasuke to reply, Itachi hung up.

Sasuke shook his head, _great.._ He thought.

* * *

Sakura was eating a small muffin one of the nurses brought her, she started flipping through the channels on the television, the one her mom brought her, until one show made her eyes light up.

"American Idol!" Sakura squealed, someone was singing a song, and she started singing along, "Baby, feel the beat inside..."

She had gotten better the past three months, but she couldn't wait to leave the hospital. She missed the outside, school, home. She missed spending actual time with her friends, because a visit at a hospital isn't exactly what she had in mind of hanging out. She missed making fun of Naruto, listening to Hinata studder, and talking about and doing everything with Ino, she missed all of them.

She was overjoyed that today was the day of her release. Her heart was racing, she finally got to leave this place. Seriously, she thought she was the only young person here.

"Hey gorgeous."

Sakura stopped singing, and looked over to see Sasuke leaning on the wall by the door way, smirking at her. A smile formed on the girls lips. "...Sasuke-kun."

Sakura jumped out of the hospital bed, and hopped onto Sasukes strong form, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Sasuke chuckled, holding her onto him.

"Looks like we have another American Idol." He pecked her lips, and began walking back to the hospital bed.

Sakura blushed, "Im not that good.."

"Yes you are," He sat her down. "Now, dont do that again. Your not fully healed yet, you have to take it easy."

Sakura rubbed her hand over her clothed rib cage and cringed, "It does kind of hurt."

Sasuke kissed her forehead. "I dont want you back in the hospital for another three months, do you?"

Sakuras eyes met with his, "No, dad."

Sasuke smirked at the little joke and pulled her hand to get her on her feet.

"Is your stuff packed?"

Sakura nodded, "My mom brought my car over and put all my things in the trunk!" She said joyfully.

Sasuke sighed in relief, thats good because he walked all the way here.

"Then lets go."

Sakura turned the television off, and got her muffin before following Sasuke to sign her out. When she was signed out, she raced to the car. "I call shotgun!" Sasuke smiled at her childish ways as he entered the car.

* * *

Karin paced back and forth behind the tree they were standing behind.

"When do we strike! We could've gotten her in the hospital, why didnt we Gaara!?"

Gaara looked at her, "Shut up! Those three months gave me just enough time to plan what Im going to do next." He snapped at her.

Karin stopped, "Well we've been watching from the shadows, why do you even want her?"

"I guess I didnt make it clear when I said I wanted her to have my children."

"Why not someone else? Why do we have to put so much effort into one person, when you can have anybody else!"

Gaara sighed, "..Shes different."

Karin rolled her eyes, "Okay." she said sarcastically.

"We'll get her soon, but I cant get her with that stupid Uchiha by her side. Thats where you come in."

Karin licked her lips, "Fine by me. But when?"

Gaara turned away from her to see Sasuke driving the car away from the hospital, and Sakura in the passenger seat, laughing, and smiling.

_You wont be laughing and smiling when I get to you, sweet Cherry Blossom._

Karin cleared her throat, "Gaara?"

"Soon. Very very soon." He replied.

* * *

Sakura took Sasukes hand in hers as Sasuke used his other hand to drive.

"I cant wait to get home!" She smiled.

"Well, we have to make a stop by my house first."

She looked at him confused, not that she didnt want to see it, she just didnt know why.

He noticed, and decided to answer her before she spoke. "My brother wants to meet you."

Sakura thought for a moment before she spoke, "Will he like me?"

Sasuke flashed her a small smile, "Of course baby."

She squeezed his hand, and sighed with relief. "Whats he like?"

"He'll talk your head off, thats why were only going for a little bit."

Sakura laughed, "Okay Sasuke-kun."

They arrived to the Uchiha house, and Sasuke opened Sakuras door and walked her up to the porch. He was about to open the door, when it opened first.

"Aah, So your the famous Sakura Haruno!" Itachi greeted them at the door.

Sakura squeezed Sasukes hand, and he looked at her. She knew that look, it said shed be okay. She needed it, because she was really nervous.

Itachi looked at her up and down. "Your very beautiful." He told Sakura, and a blush appeared on her face.

Sasuke pushed Itachi aside and walked into the house, "Quit hitting on my girlfriend." he snapped.

Once inside, Sakura let go of Sasukes hand and reached out to shake Itachi's. "Its nice to meet you." She smiled.

Instead of shaking her hand, Itachi brought her into the hug. "We have to get close, now that your going to become family someday! A handshake is nothing compared to an Uchiha hug."

Sakura somewhat hugged him back, between shock and confusion.

Itachi released her, And she went back to Sasukes side. Itachi smirked, "You know, your the only girl Sasuke has ever talked about."

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke blushing, this made her smile.

"Shut up, brother." Sasuke warned.

"Oh come on Sasuke, We all know Sakura is the only girl you've ever even brought home!"

Sasuke sighed. "..Were leaving." He said, pulling Sakura along.

"Sasuke-kun, we just got here!"

"Yeah, dont leave Sasuke!" Itachi chimed in.

"See you later, Itachi." Sasuke said, shutting the door and walking to the car.

"We had just gotten here Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she got into the car when Sasuke opened her door. He shut it, and got in on his side.

"You can meet him another time, all he does is be annoying, its annoying."

Sakura laughed at his choice of words, "Okay Sasuke-kun, whatever you say. Just take me home." she smiled at him.

He nodded, and started the car.

**5 minutes later.**

They got to Sakuras house, got out of the car, and walked to the porch. Before they entered, Sasuke stopped Sakura. Sakura looked up at him with confusion, but before she could speak, Sasuke grabbed her waist and pulled her body closer to his. His Onyx eyes stared into her Emerald pools. He bit his bottom lip as his eyes moved from hers to her lips. After a few seconds, his eyes met back with hers. One of his hands remained on her waist, and the other gently grabbed her face. He slowly leaned in, and then their lips met.

Sakura closed her eyes, and so did Sasuke. He didnt fail to see the huge blush that was planted onto her face. Sasuke was the first to pull away, but their bodys were still close. He leaned in, "Im glad your home, Sakura." His breath was hot on her ear.

"M-Me too." She studdered.

While they were still close, Sasuke didnt take his eyes off her as he reached and turned the knob to her door and opened it.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME SAKURA!" was all Sakura heard, her eyes went from Sasuke to the crowd of people in her house.

Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, ect. It was like the whole village was in her house. Sakura smiled, and a tear ran down her face. A tear of happiness. She was home, and everyone she loved and cared about was infront of her, she couldnt ask for anything better.

She looked from her friends, to Sasuke. His eyes stared deep into hers, and a warm feeling appeared in her stomach.

This was like a fairytale, and it had their name all over it.

**I tried making this pretty long, and im happy with what i made out of it! All though i dont know if i like the part with Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura yet. Review please and tell me how you liked it. I'm going to be giving shoutouts in the next chapter, so ask & i'll give! Sorry for any errors, love you all! **


	13. Love?

**Chapter 13.**

_She looked from her friends, to Sasuke. His eyes stared deep into hers, and a warm feeling appeared in her stomach. _

_This was like a fairytale, and it had their name all over it._

* * *

"Be careful guys, it still hurts." The rosette announced cheerfully as all her friends began hugging her. After Naruto hugged Sakura, he went over to Sasuke. Sasuke flashed his bestfriend a glance and saw that he was smirking.

"What dobe?"

"I never knew the great Uchiha would be in Love!"

Sasukes face froze. In love?...

"I dont even know what love is. I cant be _In Love._"

Naruto smiled and patted Sasukes back. "You saved her atleast three times now, you all act like you're practically married and i definitely dont miss that look that you give her. If thats not love, i dont know what is."

Sasuke sighed. Was his friend right? What if he was in love? He did really like Sakura.. but did she love him? What if this feeling goes away soon, he cant say he loves her if the feeling leaves. _I cant say I love her, its too soon!_

Sakura looked at Sasuke and ran to hug him, "Thank you Sasuke-kun!"

His strong arms embraced her, he hated not having her in his arms. The feeling was so amazing. "Hn, for what?"

He looked down and saw his Cherry Blossom smiling at him, "My mom and dad said you set this up, your so sweet!"

He didnt say anything. He gently grabbed her face in his and brought her into a kiss. All of a sudden, they heard a snapping sound, and they pulled apart. They looked infront of them, and Ino had a camera, and had taken a picture of them kissing.

"I'll make copies for you two!" Ino laughed, and this made Sakura blush.

"Hey, im going to get a drink, be right back!" Sakura stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek before running into the kitchen. The sight she saw made her smile turn into a frown and her stomach dropped.

"K-K-K.." she couldnt speak right.

In front of her stood Kiba. Just leaning against the counter as if he was waiting for her to come to him or something.

"Sakura, moved on already I see." He began walking towards her, "I was so worried about you while you were in the hospital. Sorry I didnt come visit, I've been... _busy._" He smirked at her when he said this.

"W-What do you want.." her voice cracked. Why had she been acting this way? She thought she was over him, she had Sasuke!

He ignored her question, "So tell me, have you put out for Sasuke yet? or are you still scared? Scared little Sakura." He began laughing. She bit her tongue, and her fists squeezed into a hard ball.

She took in a deep breath and stared deep into his eyes. "L-listen, prick. I didnt want to be your little fuck toy, im not scared. I mean damn, you've probably fucked every girl in Konoha. So tell me, what kind of STD do you have?" woah, where'd that come from? She'd never spoken to anyone like that. Ever. But she could tell Kiba had gotten mad, so she didnt worry about it.

"you whore, how dare you talk to me like that!" He reached his hand into the air to slap Sakura, but before he could, he was punched to the ground. He was punched to the ground, by Sakura! Sakura actually hit him, she took up for herself, and she was proud of herself.

"Get out of my house Kiba." she told him, as he was getting up.

"I don-"

Sakura cut him off, "I said, get out!" She turned and walked out the door. She knew he would leave, if he knew what was good for him.

As soon as she walked out of the kitchen, everyone was staring at her and Sasuke walked towards her. "We heard yelling, are you okay baby?"

She nodded, "Kiba stopped by, I had to tell him to leave."

Sasuke thought for a second, _why would Kiba be here? _He went to walk past Sakura to see if Kiba was there, but she grabbed his hand. "No, hes gone. Lets just get back to the party."

Sasuke sighed, and he nodded. But he would kick Kibas ass later.

After a while, people started leaving and saying goodbye. It was getting late anyway.

Naruto and Hinata walked up to hug Sakura. "Were glad your home Sakura." they said as they walked to the door. She smiled, "me too."

They opened the door, "Love you!" and walked out. Ino and Shikamaru had already left because tonight was their 1 year anniversary. Now it was just Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was sitting on the couch, so Sakura walked over and sat on his lap, facing him, and embracing him with her arms.

"your so beautiful."

She smiled at him, and pressed her lips against his. Sakura slipped her tongue into his mouth, and their tongues fought for dominance. Of course Sasuke won. All of a sudden he felt her hands on his bare chest under his shirt. He stopped, and pulled away from her mouth. He saw what she was trying to do. He sat Sakura off him and stood up.

"Sakura, not now.."

Sakura stood up too. "Sasuke, please. I need you."

He sighed, "Why now? You just got out of the hospital."

"Because I.." he listened for her to finish her sentence. "Because I love you."

**PLEASE READ. Im so sorry i had to cut it short! And Im also sorry i havent updated in a long time, I've been very busy with school, and i was supposed to update last Saturday, but a big storm blew through and my power went out. I hope you enjoyed! I dont know if i like this chapter so Please Review to tell me what you think. Love you all! Also everyone go check out themellyb123 story, 'Newbie, yet Not'! Its good! If anyone else wants shoutouts, tell me :) **

**RIP to the victims in 9/11! Prayers go out to their families!**

**AnimeLove824: I do love you but sorry about the long wait! :)**


End file.
